Many different security tools exist to help a company confront attacks upon its network and computer systems. The security tools have evolved to keep pace with the ever varying types of attacks. One such tool is an intrusion detection and prevention program. An intrusion detection and prevention program can be configured to automatically (or with some manual involvement) detect when a company's network system and/or computer system is under attack and can attempt to counter the attack.
Because of the complexity and variety of security tools, companies have established Security Operations Centers (SOCs) to manage and operate these tools. A company's SOC is tasked with having a thorough understanding of the security tools and the many different types of attacks that can occur upon the company's network and computer systems. Alternatively, companies may outsource this IT security service to a third party. This option helps lower a company's IT management costs and allows the company to focus on its core business.